


A Little Rough

by Much_Ado_Abt_Novels



Series: Mechanics and Mandalorians [5]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dominant Din Djarin, F/M, Good Communication Skills? I Hardly Know Her, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex to avoid feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Much_Ado_Abt_Novels/pseuds/Much_Ado_Abt_Novels
Summary: The tension rises as you and Mando wonder where this relationship is going. You can probably fuck it out, right?
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Series: Mechanics and Mandalorians [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052387
Comments: 9
Kudos: 243





	A Little Rough

**Author's Note:**

> This is one part of a series that reads better in order.

Mando yanked you back onto his cock harder than he’d intended.

He was taking you from behind today, switching things up. After months of fucking, he was still learning what you liked and didn’t. He was ever careful not to cross any lines, seeing as he had already shamefully crossed several. Your first experience together, he’d been under the influence of a sex dart, and he’d handled you too harshly. Then there was the time you’d fallen asleep and he’d taken advantage. No, he had to be more mindful about fucking you—not take any chances that you’d call it quits and leave.

You astounded him this time by responding to his aggressive thrust with a sound that could only be described as a whine.

Intriguing. He speared you again, jolting your body forward, and you made a similar debauched noise before peeking over your shoulder, blushing.

Mando leaned over you, brushing the helmet against your neck in a cold imitation of a kiss. “You like it a little rough, do you?”

You nodded.

He buried his earlier fears about pushing you too far. They could wait for the lonesome hours in space that the ship designated night, dimming the lights in an effort to preserve its passengers’ circadian rhythms—when he lay awake, worrying about how he’d feed the three of you and how to keep the child safe with so many enemies after him and if he even _wanted_ the child returned to its rightful family. He knew he would replay this interaction with you then, turning over in his mind each word and expression you made, looking for signs that you were tired of him, hurt by him once too much. Life had been simpler when he was alone.

But here and now, here and now you were warm around his cock, murmuring a small, “Please, Mando,” and worry-filled regrets could wait. If rough was what you wanted, he could provide.

He straightened, gripped your hips, and fucked you like it would be his last time.

\---

You were checking the straps on the crates in the hangar that kept them secured during the ship’s jostling. Mando came up behind you, silent as a ghost. “Mando!” you exclaimed, starting to turn. “You startled me.”

But with hands on your arms, he kept you facing the wall. “Do you still like it a little rough?” he asked, voice heavy with desire.

You hadn’t been expecting sex, but you could get in the mood. “Yes. But where’s the kid?”

“Haven’t picked him up from Greef Karga’s yet.” He bound your wrists in front of you with the magnetic cuffs he usually used on bounties. With the press of a button, the cuffs latched onto the metal support in the wall, bending you over a crate.

Well, you were in the mood now.

Mando pressed his erection into your backside. “You’re here as long as I want you here, understand?”

The cuffs made sure of that. You wiggled, testing them, but they held firm. You experienced a taste of the fear that the bounties must have when they realized they were trapped.

“You’re mine.” He yanked your pants down your legs and your underthings with them.

So dramatic. But if he wanted to be dominant, you could play along. You groaned, over the top, as he ran his fingers along your slit, feeling out your wetness. He hadn’t even taken off his gloves, and the leather rubbed deliciously.

He hadn’t taken off any of his armor, either, as you discovered when he pressed close to you and the chill beskar of his leg braces hit the backs of your thighs.

You shivered, needing the heat of sex. “What are you waiting for?” you challenged.

A firm slap on your bottom made you jump. Then another, aggravating the same spot. “I will take you when I want. Where I want. How I want.” He slid inside you as he spoke, and this time, your groan was very real.

It hurt so good, the unapologetic intrusion. The force of his thrusts. The slap of the beskar against your legs. The crate edge digging into your hips. You were caught between a Mandalorian and a hard place.

The handcuffs stretched you forward, pulling you onto your toes. Mando twisted one hand in your ponytail and yanked back your head, using your hair as leverage to pound into you harder. If you had hoped he would give some explanation for why he was in such a mood, you were disappointed. He didn’t speak again as he fucked you.

The relentless pounding, the off-balanced scrabble for something to hold on to, the mechanical sound of his breath—it was all getting to be too much. You were close to crying out, to coming, _something_ , and then…

And then he grunted, leaning over you as he came. You felt his dick twitch inside you with each long spurt.

Finally, he released your hair and pressed a few buttons to unlock the cuffs. He stood up, tucking himself back into his pants. You slid to the ground, no longer supported by the handcuffs or his body.

Mando left you there. Without a backward glance, he climbed the ladder to the cockpit. “Finish yourself off.”

\---

You wished these days for things unattainable. That this road trip to find the baby’s family would never end. That the three of you could go on living just as you had been—Mando picking up bounties to stock the money jar for the next leg of the search. Sometimes you wondered if he wasn’t stalling, taking on a couple more jobs than necessary, lingering between them to work on the ship and to take a “deserved break” before the next hunt. Those breaks often involved pinning you down for hours.

You wished you could look into his eyes to judge whether or not he was slipping away. You wished you were strong enough to ask him.

You wished you weren’t falling in love with a Mandalorian, a man whose name you didn’t even know and who couldn’t guarantee you a future. You wished your heart didn’t ache every time his shoulders released their tension after a long day, at his friendly nod before he took his food to eat alone, at his rare and beautiful laugh.

“Tell me what you want,” Mando breathed into your neck—your nameless, faceless lover that you knew so well and didn’t know at all.

You couldn’t say what you really wanted, so you said, “Harder.” More of what you could get, to replace what you couldn’t.


End file.
